The Samba
by The Illustrious Tama
Summary: A look into Antonio and Lovino's New Years Tradition and Lovino's plan to break it.


Warning: Contains alcohol, suggestive dancing and naked France. Read at one's own peril.

Lovino Vargas woke up from his siesta at 5pm exactly on New Year's Eve, and when he awoke he found himself staring at the grinning Spaniard sitting at the other end of the couch he was currently draped over. He supposed it was to be expected though; he was staying at Antonio's house for New Year's.

Promptly, Lovino yelled at the top of his lungs and fell off of the couch onto his back. "What the hell bastard?!" He yelled, turning as red as the tomatoes he loved so much.

"Hi Lovi!" Antonio greeted, waving a hand and looking almost exactly like the idiot Lovino thought he was. "Get dressed okay!" He said happily, practically dancing into the kitchen.

Lovino scrambled to his feet and ran into the next room, resisting the urge to head butt the man into the next century. He found Antonio pouring a couple of glasses of French Champagne, that Lovino remembered Francis bringing over as a New Years Eve present earlier that day.

_Flashback_

Francis had arrived at Spain's house at around noon clad only in his typical party outfit consisting purely of a rose that he had chosen from his garden, to cover up his bits. Had Spain been the one to answer the door, the fact that France was almost naked would be entirely a non-issue and be simply laughed off. Unfortunately it was Romano who had answered the door, as Spain was busy cooking up his enormous lunch that he called "La Comida". Lovino had taken one look out of the door before slamming it shut, his face going a deep crimson.

"CHIGI! It's that Frog-bastard! Save me from that son-of-a-bitch!"

The call rang out throughout the street seeped into the city beyond. To those in close proximity of the call, they were almost immediately turned temporarily deaf in whichever ear happened to be closest to wherever Lovino had been. Francis, as it were, didn't just go deaf in one ear, but both ears and for the remainder of the evening had to be spoken to using a complicated mix of mouthing and sign language. This served as the prime opportunity for England to shout foul obscenities into his ears without having to deal with Francis' response. When England had found out why Francis had gone deaf that evening he promptly bought 5 new suits from Southern Italian stores as his way of saying thank you. But we are getting ahead of ourselves, for Francis' sole purpose into coming to Spain's household was to deliver the very bottle of champagne that Spain would be serving to Lovino upon his rising from siesta later that day.

Incidentally, Spain did end up saving Lovino from Francis and still managed to create his perfect lunch.

_End Flashback_

Once Lovino had caught up with Antonio and had registered what he was doing he stopped in his tracks. He realised then what Antonio planned for them that New Years Eve. It was the same thing that they always did (instead of going to Alfred's over the top New Years Eve parties). It always had the same affect on Lovino, it drove him mad. He should have realised it when he saw Antonio the minute he woke up, clad as he was in almost skin tight pants and a contrastingly loose white shirt (plus he characteristic loose bow tie).

Antonio looked up at Lovino and grinned over his glass of champagne. "Let's go dancing Lovi!" He said happily. All at once Lovino wanted to both Strangle and kiss Antonio all at the same time.

*

A couple of hours later, after a few glasses of champagne found Lovino in the hottest Latin Dance Club in Madrid, watching uneasily as Antonio began sweeping through the crowd looking for his first dance partner. On the centre of the dance floor, a number of couples had paired up and started dancing what looked like the Samba. Lovino looked at the ceiling and sighed, knowing that this particular dance he had learnt from Brazil himself back during his occupation.

Not quite feeling like dancing at the moment Lovino sat down at the bar, ordered a Margarita and turned around to the watch the dance floor. He was promptly propositioned by a scantily clad young woman who was already glistening with the mingled sweat of those on the dance floor. Lovino declined as politely as he could and instead focussed his attentions on Antonio.

Antonio was the embodiment of the country of Passion, and it best manifested itself when he danced. Somehow, whenever Antonio began to dance, whether it be his native flamenco or the dances of his old territories, he almost radiated with passion. Every year since the late 1800s, Antonio would ask him out on New Year's Eve to which ever was the best place to dance. One memorable occasion was in 1899 when Antonio had managed to smuggle both he and Lovino into the Moulin Rouge without having Francis find out at all.

Every year, Antonio out shone Lovino on the dance floor, himself becoming the most popular man in the night club, leaving Lovino to sulk at the bar becoming progressively drunk on margaritas.

Lovino watched in envy as Antonio led his new found partner into the centre of the dance floor. She happened to be the same girl who had asked him for a dance not a moment earlier. With that the dance began.

Antonio and the girl began at to dance at an acceptable distance apart, at least according to Lovino, keeping the typical arms length apart. The girl began to sway her hips suggestively, her eyes positively burning into Antonio's as they danced. Antonio for one, did not see the fire burning in the girls eyes, or sense her burning need; instead his eyes were firmly closed in an expression of the passion that lay within.

They began to move to the music, pressed flush against each other. Lovino watched as Antonio and their girl's bodies began to gyrate against each other's. Antonio began to swing the girl in increasingly complicated moves, in a dance that seemed almost choreographed in its intensity. As the girl crashed into Antonio's body, after being swung outwards, she turned around and began to grind her back against Antonio's body. Antonio clutched her towards her momentarily before taking her shoulder and swinging her back out.

Watching it was painful for Lovino. Antonio seemed oblivious to the extremely sexual nature of his dance moves, instead only focussing on bringing forth his usually dormant passionate nature. Every time he came to one of these dance clubs, Antonio made it look as though he was making love on the dance floor he was this vibrant in his intensity. For Lovino, who was admittedly quite in love with said Spaniard, this was like the worst form of torture. Every New Years Eve Lovino found himself wishing that he could be on the receiving end of one of Antonio's dances, and be the recipient of his fiery passion. However, Antonio being the oblivious dunderhead that he was always missed Lovino's jealousy and merely continued to dance. This time however it would be different, for this time Lovino had managed to work up the nerve to join Antonio on the dance floor. It was all about finding the right partner. He began to search as Antonio's dance ended and a new song began.

Managing to tear his eyes away from the vigorously dancing Antonio, Lovino looked around the room for his perfect dance partner. He found her in the form of a young woman with long, curly hair, her eyes filled with a similar passion to the kind he found in Antonio. Wordlessly, Lovino turned on his charm and made his way towards the woman, offering out his hand as he asked her to dance.

The woman looked up at Lovino and simply smiled before taking Lovino's hand and almost dragging him to the dance floor. Lovino began to lead the woman in the dance, thanking the Lord that he had asked Brazil to give him some dance lessons. It was because of these lessons that Lovino was able to hold his own on the dance floor.

He did not think as he led the woman in his dance, and forced himself to focus on the music; if not for him but for the perfect image that he had created within his partner's eyes. Gradually, as the dance progressed, he began to be lifted up by the uplifting spirit that the music possessed. However, within the back of his mind lay constantly the knowledge that his Antonio was dancing with somebody else and not with him. Thus, for him the dance would feel slightly hollow.

What he did not see however was Antonio's gaze on the back of his head, watching with unknowing envy as Lovino let himself go with the woman he danced with. He did not see the way that Antonio began to watch him with every turn that he made, and how he began to make sure that he always remained within Lovino's vision. He saw none of these things for he was too caught up in the dance, and the knowledge.

So, Lovino was greatly surprised when the woman, upon the exit of one particularly vigorous spin, managed to launch herself from Lovino's grasp and into the then open arms of Antonio's partner, leaving Lovino hurtling towards Antonio's now bare hands. Antonio wasted no seconds in scooping up Lovino's hands and continuing to dance, never once breaking the chain. To anyone watching the exchange, it looked simply amazing and a very professional feat of dancing.

Antonio smiled down upon Lovino as they maintained the basic samba step, "Hey Lovi! Are you having fun?" He asked, his eyes flush with happiness and his face glistening with sweat.

Lovino smirked, his plan finally coming into fruition. "I am now." He replied, before pressing himself firmly against Antonio's body and quickly rubbing his body against Antonio's. With pleasure he saw Antonio's eyes widen and his face flush a deeper pink than it was previously.

With that the men began to dance, and it was like nothing the dance club had seen before. Antonio and Lovino were the manifestations of two of the most romantic and passionate nations on the planet and together they seemed to almost glow. As they danced, Lovino actually smiled as he enjoyed being on the receiving end of one of Antonio's infamous dances. In Antonio's arms he felt the need to live up to Antonio's formidable dancing prowess and thus tried harder to impress the other. What it served to create were a couple of very turned on nations.

In the background they listened as they heard the dance club count down to the New Year, however they only barely registered it, so much were they focussed on the other. Regardless, when the countdown ended and the New Year began Antonio and Lovino couldn't help but be drawn into each other into a searing kiss.

When they separated Antonio was grinning brighter than the sun. Antonio leant his forehead against Lovino's and looked deep into Lovino's beautiful golden eyes and said, "Thank you Lovino."

In return Lovino scowled characteristically and pouted, "This doesn't mean that I like you idiot." He said, wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck, "But if you stop right there I will never forgive you." He added under his breath, as if he were hoping that Antonio couldn't hear it.

For his part, Antonio smiled even brighter if it were possible. "I love you too Lovi!" He whispered against Lovino's lips before bringing them together once more.

_The End_

__

I was hoping this would turn out better than it did but whatever. Happy New Year everyone and tell me what you thought of it, even if you hated it.

Tama


End file.
